<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom Begets Innovation by shelbsofawesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839588">Boredom Begets Innovation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome'>shelbsofawesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Devil Fruit shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OP Creative Fest prompt: Law uses his devil fruit "creatively"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Killer, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boredom Begets Innovation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>    Trafalgar Law is bored. The <em> Polar Tang </em> had been underwater for the past two weeks with no surfacing destination for another few days at least, possibly another week if the currents kept going against them. Being one of the Seven Warlords afforded him more security than in the past but it certainly cut down on the excitement his crew was used to encountering. </p><p>    “Capt’n?”</p><p>    “Yes, Bepo?” Law answered his first mate’s intercom page immediately. </p><p>    “I’m sorry to bother you but you wanted an update if we approached another ship.” Law stretched from his hunched over position in his desk chair. </p><p>    “Do we know who it belongs to?” He could hear Bepo mumbling in the background.</p><p>    “It looks like two, maybe another smaller vessel, I’m sorry.” More muffled conversation continued. “Uhh...we think one of them is the <em> Victoria Punk </em>, Capt’n.”</p><p>    Eustass-ya? Oh, Law’s day just got a lot more interesting. </p><p>    “Hmm...bring us closer. But stay under.” A small smile crept across Law’s face. “And Bepo?”</p><p>    “Yes, Capt’n?” </p><p>    “Stay by the controls.”</p><p>    “Aye, aye Capt’n.”</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>    Eustass Kid is bored. He wasn’t a fan of meetings or trade deals. Preferring instead to use his fists and power to make others bend to his will. Destroying a town would always be more exciting than whatever was transpiring in front of him. But Killer had insisted they couldn’t keep on with their old ways, especially in the New World. Especially, after their run in with Red Hair. So recent that Kid would still grab the nail polish with his right hand before remembering that he no longer could paint his left fingers first. At least the pain had subsided. He still woke in cold sweats grasping with a limb that was no longer there. Thankfully Killer was there through the worst of it. So he guessed he owed him. Still. These meetings were awful. </p><p>    A sudden electric pulse courses through Kid. He coughs to cover the chill that vibrates his body. ‘The fuck?’ Kid mutters under his breath as he looks around. The other crew’s captain and first mate are still in deep conversation with Killer over the papers spread out on the table in front of them. Nothing seems amiss and nobody is particularly tense. Killer would have unsheathed his blades if he felt even the slightest shift in the mood. Kid pinches the bridge of his nose blaming boredom. </p><p>    Wait. Was he getting hard? Sometimes it just happens but now? Here? It definitely wasn’t an attraction to the other pirate crew. They were motley at best, Sea King bait at worst. Was it Killer? It had happened over the years but he was able to control it by this point. His hair did look nicer today. He had pulled it back and might have brushed it a few days ago. Killer was also wearing a different shirt. One that highlighted his biceps. That must be it. Sure as shit isn’t the other crew. Shit. Feels like his dick is getting sucked. That’s weird, but not entirely unpleasant. Since the incident with Red Hair, Kid’s been pushing off any intimate contact in order to sulk in solitude. Probably  has just caught up to him. Maybe if he just adjusts himself into his waistband until the end of this meeting, that will relieve some of the pressure building. God, is he sixteen again?</p><p>    Wait. He’s hard as rock and there’s no way these pants could hide a raging boner. Kid coughs again as he pulls his still flesh hand down to himself. He can tell Killer’s eyes are on him even if his mask is still pointed in the direction of their guests and keeping the trade talks going smoothly. Kid lays his hand on his trousers and realizes that is absolutely not his dick in his pants. A cold wave hits him except for his cock which feels like it’s enveloped in a moist heat. Oh. <em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>III. </p><p>    Law chuckles at the detached appendage stilling. He can almost picture its owner’s expression and he patiently waits.</p><p>    He had already removed his clothing and set up comfortably on his bed. Three lubed fingers lazily worked himself open while using the other hand to concentrate on finding what he wanted. Taking a scan of the crew invited onto the Victoria Punk, Law deduces some kind of partnership must be developing. Can’t be an alliance, this crew is too small time for Eustass-ya to get anything substantial in return. No, it must be for supplies and treasure. Law had heard of the thorough wrecking the Kid Pirates had suffered at the hands of Red Hair. Poor Eustass-ya always did think too highly of himself. </p><p>    Focusing solely on his own self interests, Law had not reached out to his fellow Supernova since the incident. He heard Eustass-ya lost his right arm in the scuffle but it was far too late for Law to do anything about that. Using a focused Shamble, Law removes Eustass-ya’s prized possession and replaces it with a vibrator he purchased a few islands ago. Fittingly, it’s tacky, red flamed design had reminded him of their previous trysts in seedy taverns and alleyways since meeting in Sabaody. </p><p>    Detached from its body, the flaccid cock and balls belonging to the Captain of the Kid Pirates is frankly, a little sad. Well, certainly not little, Law smiles to himself, but not as imposing as when it's normally attached to the muscular beast. Law begins licking up the side, focusing on the veins at the base to wake the not so little guy up. Almost immediately, the shaft stiffens and begins twitching in response. Hmm, seems it’s been a while for Eustass-ya as well. Might as well remind him what he’s been missing, Law thinks as he relaxes his throat to take him fully in.</p><p>    Law can feel everything in his Room and it takes only a minute for the subtle vibrations of the Kid Pirates’ Captain’s devil fruit power to appear. While Law won’t allow him to crush his beautiful submarine, he can feel Eustass-ya searching the various metals. </p><p><em>     Ah </em>. Right there. He’ll allow that. Law’s earrings jerk up pulling his mouth almost completely off the lone member. </p><p> </p><p>IV.</p><p>    Trafalgar <em> Fucking </em> Law. Kid can <em> feel </em> the fucker smiling around the head of his cock. Suddenly cold air hits it. What the hell. Then he can feel a ghost hand grasp the base of his dick and holy fucking shit. Sudden intense heat and wet walls clenching around him. Kid jerks forward and almost hits his head against the table. </p><p>    “Captain?” Killer asks, keeping his mask pointed at the other men. Kid is only able to form the response of a grunt. “Captain Kid is not agreeable to those terms. Try again.” Killer continues the discussion. He slides a foot under the table to briefly touch Kid’s shoe before pulling it back.   </p><p>    Thank all that is holy for Killer. Kid grabs the edge of the table trying desperately not to thrust his hips into the air. He is going to murder Trafalgar. </p><p> </p><p>V.</p><p>    Law is questioning why he didn’t just replace Kid’s entire lower body as this was turning out harder than he thought. While it felt good, he wasn’t getting the angle he needed to get the job done.  Maybe if he put a pillow underneath the dismembered cock and balls? It took a bit of shuffling around and Law was glad he hadn’t tried this with a visual Den Den watching. That could come later. </p><p>    Oh.<em> Yes </em>. That was much better. Law cantered his hips downward and hit the spot. Okay. This will definitely do. Setting a steady rhythm, Law shifted again until he could grab the headboard for more control. Hmm. This was actually kind of fun. He didn’t have to listen to Eustass-ya’s constant posturing. Nor did Law have to appease his already inflated ego. He briefly considered keeping the appendage in his bedside drawer.</p><p>    He feels the dick starting to stutter and having been with Eustass-ya plenty of times before, Law knew he was close. He actually found himself missing the stream of curses and filthy words that its owner would be panting against his ear if he were present. The redhead was uncontrollably mouthy in all aspects of life. </p><p>    “Not yet, Eustass-ya.” Law speaks to the air while reaching back and gripping the base of the removed cock. He feels the earrings in his left ear yanked harshly in response. Smiling, Law touches the metal. “Just a bit longer.” </p><p>    Imagining the dirty ramblings Eustass-ya would praise and degrade him with in the past and the continued vibrations coming from his ear are enough to bring Law to the edge. A few quick jerks to his own leaking cock and some deep rocks of his hips has Law coming across his stomach and the pillow underneath him. His body clenches as he rides out his orgasm and in a split second he’s no longer riding Kid’s dick but the flaming red vibrator. </p><p>    Just moments after the switch, he feels the metal rip out of his left ear. Well that was perfect timing. Law stops the earrings and the pieces fall to the bed a foot away. Tch. He’ll have to repair his ear, that damn Eustass-ya. Removing the vibrator as he rolls over, Law shambles Kikou to press the intercom button.</p><p>    “Bepo?”</p><p>    “Yes, Capt’n?”</p><p>    “Go ahead and dive. Take us to Punk Hazard.”</p><p>    “Aye, aye Capt’n!”</p><p>    Law grabs the towel by the bed and cleans himself off. Keeping a Room that large up plus the physical exertion has exhausted him quite a bit. But Law keeps the Room up until he’s sure they are out of Eustass-ya’s range just in case. Then he shuts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>VI.</p><p>    Kid buries his head in his hands as he violently comes. It takes him only a second to realize he didn’t come inside Law’s tight ass but his own goddamn pants. He immediately flexes his right hand and feels the metal rip from Law’s stupid fucking ear. </p><p>    “Negotiations are over.” Killer suddenly stands. “Do not waste our time again unless you have something better to bring to us.” He ushers the confused pirate captain and first mate out of the room and onto the main deck. Killer directs Heat to see that they board their docked ship before returning back to the meeting room to check on Kid. </p><p>    “Captain?” Killer walks back in the room to see Kid still hunched over the end of the table shaking and breathing heavy. “Kid? Are you okay?” Killer crosses the room quickly, taking off his gauntlets as he goes. He places a steady hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Kid.” Killer applies more pressure. </p><p>    Suddenly, Killer is being pushed against the wall by Kid’s metal arm and his mask flies off. The action doesn’t necessarily end in a kiss, more like a smashing of faces. Killer thinks just because Kid’s nose is fucked up doesn’t mean he wants his own in the same condition. He attempts to move his face to a better, more enjoyable angle but the flesh hand’s grip on his neck and chin limit much movement. Killer had been concerned that the other crew’s mention of Red Hair had sent Kid into another dissociative state but this seemed more like his childhood friend than Kid had been in weeks. He shifted until he could bring his hands up to tangle in the untamed red locks. They weren’t kissing at this point, just resting foreheads together as Kid took gasping breaths against Killer’s face. </p><p>    “Trafalgar fucking Law.” Kid mumbled into Killer’s open mouth. </p><p>    “Hmm.” Killer’s brain took a moment to register what Kid actually said. “Wait, what?” He pushed his captain back to look at him. The telling flush to Kid’s cheeks and chest would have clued Killer in even if he ignored the massive stain on the crotch of his pants. “The fuck?”</p><p>    “I’m going to the communications room.” A huge grin was plastered on Kid’s face.”Have to check in with our newest Warlord.” </p><p>    “Are you going to at least change, first?” Killer rolled his eyes knowing the answer. Kid pressed a kiss to Killer’s lips. “You’re disgusting.” Killer said with no disdain behind his words. Kid just laughed taking it as an endearment and looped his right arm around Killer’s shoulders pulling him back close. As Kid steered the two out of the room and down the hall, Killer was just relieved to have his partner back. Even if that spotted bastard had something to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>VII.</p><p>    Law had just started to doze off when the Den Den on his desk rang. Without opening his eyes, he shambles it to his side and picks up the receiver. </p><p>    “Eustass-ya, it’s been awhile."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patience is a Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kid is patient. Shut up Killer, he absolutely is. He knows he won’t be able to ‘surprise’ Law.</p>
<p>No, he wanted Law an active participant in his unraveling. He wants Law to want it as much as he does. And that takes patience. Patience he definitely has, Killer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Kid is patient. Shut up Killer, he absolutely is. He knows he won’t be able to ‘surprise’ Law. Even if he ambushed him, Law could and would easily escape. Sea stone was definitely out of the question. Law was into some fucked up shit but that blurred the line. Besides, Kid got off on being with someone that was as dangerous as he was. And Kid wasn’t interested in fucking someone that couldn’t be involved 100 percent. If he did, he would go back to the barmaids or dock hands that trembled in his presence the minute he got undressed. Unfortunately as much as his bounty and size aided his pirate career, both greatly diminished his sexual prospects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    No, he wanted Law an active participant in his unraveling. He wants Law to want it as much as he does. And that takes patience. Patience he definitely has, Killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Their Den Den contacts occur, well by Law’s standards, frequently. At least twice a week for the past month. It’s not enough for Kid, though. He can tell Law enjoys the verbal, getting off every time. But Kid’s always been more interested in the physical. Feeling his partner’s body respond to every touch and word of his. Once he had Killer sit in and that was going really well until Law figured it out and immediately ended the call. Law called back a week later stating he didn’t care what or who Kid did. But he would not share their time together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    So Kid got off on Law’s words then with Killer’s body afterwards. It was a system. Not particularly sustainable but Kid would take what he was given. Knowing that the next time they physically met would be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He starts by casually mentioning the man’s earrings. How it felt on the other end to communicate what he wanted through them, that he could control Trafalgar’s head movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Tch. Asshole, you ripped them out. Not much control there, Eustass-ya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He knows Law doesn’t have other piercings, a fact he bemoans every time he mind wanders to it. How could man so tatted up only have the ones in his ears. Didn’t make any logical sense to Kid. What Kid could do if Law had a nipple piercing, god, what Law could do with a tongue piercing? He’s getting hard just thinking of the possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It isn’t until a battle with Marines that Kid comes to the greatest discovery since he started wearing fur coats. A new crew member, he doesn’t even remember his name honestly, he lets Killer handle the training and he’ll learn their name after they’ve been sailing for a few months. Anyway, dumbass #3 is thrown from the ship and seeing no one else around, Kid instinctively reaches out with his power to stop him. Eventually, the marines are defeated and idiot #3 is saved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thanks, Captain Kid!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Did you get hit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What? No…” He looks down at the blood stain on his leg. Quickly pulling down his pants, shit for brains #3 looks at his thigh. “Oh...that was my tat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Killer hears the commotion and joins them. All three stare at what was one time a mermaid but now was covered in tiny droplets of blood coming out of the newbie’s pours. Kid remembered the leg coming towards him first but he didn’t really think anything of it. Kid flexes his hand over the spot and watches the dumbass’ leg jerk in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Metal. In the ink.” Killer helpfully explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What the fuck?” Kid repeats. And starts to grin. A grin Killer knows all too well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The next weeks are spent with each crewmate with a tattoo training with Kid as he figures out this new faucet to his power. Unfortunately for the most recent Kid Pirate crew members, it results in mangled tats to begin with. By the time he gets to Heat and Wire, he’s able to master the metal without actually pulling it from the ink and body. Law’s into the freaky shit but would disembowel Kid if he fucked up his precious tattoos. Plus Kid enjoyed looking at them too much to want to do that. Now his lower crew mates pension for mermaids and anchors could definitely be improved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law keeps everything secretive. He refuses to meet Kid on the island he’s currently staying on. Refuses to even tell Kid where he is. When Law arrives at the port of a small almost desolate town, Kid doesn’t feel the familiar hum of the Polar Tang approaching. Kid gives his crew the night off to enjoy the town’s one bar. Suddenly, the Surgeon of Death has appeared, standing on the deck of an unknown vessel, much smaller than the Victoria Punk docked next to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Want to grab a drink first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I have alcohol on board.” Law turns and walks back into the captain’s quarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You know, I’m not that easy. You gotta at least take me on a date before I put out.” Kid laughs loudly following Trafalgar into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm Eustass-ya, you’ll definitely get to eat your fill before the night’s over.” Law hands him a mug of an amber colored liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid sniffs it. Whiskey. Not his favorite but will do. Especially with the way Trafalgar is scrutinizing every inch of his body right now. It’s the first time he’s seen him in person and not a photo since the ‘incident.’ Kid swallows the drink quickly and goes to pour another glass to calm the nerves brought on by the intense look over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Eustass-ya. Don’t make me have to pull the alcohol out of your blood later when you can’t perform.” Law’s corner of his lip twitches thinking of Kid writhing beneath him while he operates to accelerate his sobriety.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ha as if this piss water would stop me. Wait, you can do that?” Kid is unsure if he’s bluffing but then Trafalgar rarely says something he can’t back up. He downs the second mug. “Last one, I’m surprised, it actually doesn’t taste like shit.” Kid pours a final glass as it is pretty strong alcohol and smooth as hell. But he’s not going to let Trafalgar get that win, too. Kid can already feel it warming his insides and making him almost giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “For your enjoyment, all the way from the North Blue.” Law hums out, fingers ghosting over the scars on Kid’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Just like you.” Okay the alcohol is definitely the good stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Just like me.” Law takes the mug out of Kid’s hand, swallowing the remainder before setting it on the table behind him. He may have already had a few shots on his seafaring journey to this largely abandoned island. Not one to usually partake in drinking to excess, dulls the senses too much, Law enjoyed the taste and thrill in proper circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid gasps quietly as Law begins to lap at the scars on his chest with his tongue. With as much grace as he can manage to not disturb Law’s attention, Kid removes his heavy fur coat and tosses it over a nearby chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “This is new.” Law grips the edges of the vest Kid wears now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Goes with my whole vibe, don’t ya think?” Kid doesn’t want to say he only started wearing it to cover up the disfiguring scars he was left with from Red Hair. By the time they had healed enough, Kid just decided he liked the look of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “A shame though, to cover up all of this.” Law unbuckles the belt letting it hit the floor. Hands then pull the vest out of Kid’s pants and continue their exploration. Kid makes a sound not unlike a whimper at the delicate attention Trafalgar is paying to what is a monumental shame of Kid’s. Even Killer never focused on his scars. Doing his best to help Kid forget he even had them. But damn Trafalgar is practically worshipping his mangled body. His tattooed hands stop at Kid’s waistline. “Must say I do miss that hideous sash of yours and all of its...uses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid shudders at the thought of how he would use it to tie up or blindfold the Supernova in their previous outings. There was nothing he wasn’t willing to try. Which made what Kid had planned for him tonight so much fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We can call Killer over here, I’m sure he’ll let us borrow it.” Kid let out a short laugh at the thought of disturbing a Killer who was probably reading and drinking tea in his alone time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Tch. I’ll pass. Wouldn’t want to disturb your mother on her night away from the Kid.” Law intones as he licks a stripe underneath his belt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hold up, I haven’t even gotten to look at you yet.” Against the judgement of his screaming dick, Kid pulls Trafalgar back up. “Looks like a new hat, hair’s a bit longer, much bigger bags under your eyes. Fuck, Trafalgar, do you ever sleep?” The shorter man looks up, rolling his eyes in response. “Still wearing those goddamn spotted pants I see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not for long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law isn’t much of a kisser. Preferring instead to turn his head and direct Kid’s attention to his tantalizing neck. Law’s fully aware it’s related to his intimacy issues but he’s not ready to unpack that storage ship yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Unfortunately, Kid adores kissing. He could spend hours just making out and he has. One of his favorite things about his best friend is that Killer will lay in his bed just breathing into each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    So Law allows him to kiss. He did fuck himself on Eustass-ya’s dismembered cock during their last ‘physical’ meeting. He probably owed him that. But as his lips are getting sore and puffy, he bites the redhead’s bottom lip to subtly remind him he’s ready to move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Oh Kid knows Law’s distaste of kissing. And usually he’ll concede. But damn, he can’t get enough of the inside of Trafalgar Law’s mouth. With a long swipe of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he pulls back making sure not to break the line of salvia connecting their mouths. Trafalgar looks down and rolls his eyes at the maniac grinning in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The two make quick work of their remaining clothing and shoes tossing the articles to the side. Kid hesitates for a moment looking at his newly attached arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Leave it on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Easier said than done. Kid wasn’t sure what to do with his metal arm. Since constructing it, he always removed it when he was with Killer. Just like he always wanted the other to remove his mask. Killer didn’t care that he was missing an arm and helped him figure out how to balance without it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     As if he can read his mind, Law licks up the side of one of the metallic ‘fingers’ making eye contact with its owner the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “God, you’re fucked up.” Trafalgar continues his oral assault on the metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm…” Law moans as he shifts the arm to press against his chest. “Here.” Kid tenses the metal pinching a nipple underneath. Law immediately shivers and lets out another pleased sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “So fucked up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” Law pulls off of the metal to fall backwards onto the bed. “Going to keep me waiting Eustass-ya?” His head is on the pillows, looking at Kid with half lidded eyes, a tattooed hand languidly stroking his hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    To see the man so ready, wanting Kid so much, is enough to make Kid see stars. “Oh I’m coming, Trafalgar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Already? Tch. It’s a pity you’re so quick. Thought you had been working on your stamina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Asshole.” Kid smiles, removing his goggles and summoning the tin of lube to his hand before kneeling at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “They do say you are what you eat.” Law licks his lips in the most sensual way an already naked and flushed man can. Kid’s hand stills for a moment while he’s coating his dick in lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “While that sounds great,” and it really does. Kid was never much for eating ass until Trafalgar. But he had also never been with someone who was so in touch and verbal with their desires. Trafalgar would do what he wanted and was also open to anything Kid asked of him. God, it lit up every nerve in Kid’s body especially the ones traveling to his already weeping dick. “I have other plans for your mouth. Gonna need it free to scream my name so I know when I’ve fucked you so good, you forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm you better not disappoint then Eustass-ya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kid laughs and goes to finger Law open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No.” Using his foot, Law pushes Kid’s hand away. “I want to feel it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Uh...it’s gonna hurt. I’m not small.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I am well aware of your size Eustass-ya.” Law leans up and grabs the man’s cock to emphasize his point. “I know what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Okay, okay. Just let me put on some more slick then. You may like the pain but I’m not interested in ripping the top layer of my dick off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You have enough to spare.” A small smile crept onto Law’s face seeing Eustass-ya almost preening at the complement. He hooked his legs around the man’s torso to signal he was ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “God, you’re beautiful like this.” Kid lined himself up with Trafalgar’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I swear to that god, Eustass-ya if you don’t—” Kid chose that exact moment to push all the way in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What was that, Trafalgar? You were saying something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hmm you did that on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Still remember your name Eust-ASS-ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Good, I’m gonna come so hard in you, you’ll choke on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “That is medically impossible but you’re definitely welcome to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It takes a minute but they’re able to settle into a familiar rhythm. Kid uses his metal arm to support his weight while moving Trafalgar’s legs to his shoulders to deepen the angle. Once the man’s eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, Kid begins flexing his other hand. He can feel the tattoos sing to him. Not as loud as the earrings but a soft ring that he’s surprised he’s never picked up on before. Kid places his hand above Law’s dripping cock, where his fingernails just barely brush the bottom of the large heart tattoo on his chest. Keeping up the brutal pace they’ve set, Kid focuses on the ink. He can feel each pore it’s settled into. A twitch of his hand sends shivers through Law’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Panic begins rising in Law’s chest. It’s too much. He can feel Kid inside of him. Well beyond the obvious monster cock feeling like it’s rearranging his organs with each thrust. He can feel him under his skin clawing to his insides. It’s too similar. Too much like the white lead hollowing out his insides. Too much like those days, weeks, months after where he had to pull every cell apart to destroy any trace of the disease. When he was alone. When Cora was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    A tremor starts and develops into full body shakes. A blue Room flickers but never forms. Kid immediately stills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey, no, it’s okay. It’s me.” Kid is worried he fucked up. He recognizes the signs even if he’s only experienced and not witnessed them. But Killer was always there to bring him back. To ground him in reality. “See it’s me. Just me.” Kid flexes his right hand and Law feels the burn only in his chest. Specifically the curl of the heart above his left nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Realization dawns on Law. “The ink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah. Pretty neat, huh? I’ve been practicing. Wanted to surprise you.” Kid knows he’s talking a lot but it always helped when Killer did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh.” Law slows his breathing attempting to ebb the panic attack forming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Is it too much? Do you want to switch?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “No, no it’s fine. Just give me a second.” Law continues to focus on his breathing and forces himself to not think of Cora. He opens his eyes to see Kid staring. The look of concern is jarring on the Supernova. Law leans up closing the gap to his mouth. He gives Kid the kiss he always craves but realizes Kid hasn’t started moving again. Law pulls back just enough to speak into his mouth. “I’m fine. I like it. Just not all at once. I have a lot of tattoos.” Law then bites Kid’s lip in their unspoken language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’ll tell me to stop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “If you don’t continue, I will cut off your dick again and keep it this time.” Law deadpans but Kid still refuses to move. “You know, Eustass-ya, I think I liked it better when you weren’t also attached.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fucking liar.” Kid slowly rocks his hips to each syllable and leans forward to kiss Law again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law breaks the kiss. “Actually. Do it this way.” With a bit of shifting, Law maneuvers onto his stomach. He gets his knees under him and pulls the metal arm to his chest. Maybe this will stop Kid’s incessant need to kiss him. And the disconcerting look of concern Law’s now seen from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid gives himself a few quick strokes with more lube and leans over Law, caging him in. When he pushes in, Law moans against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law grabs onto his metal arm for something to steady him against the brutal rocks of Kid’s hips. Sweaty skin connects and separates in tandem. Kid’s hand grips Law’s hip enough to bruise. The nails digging into the thin flesh. Kid concentrates solely on the smiling face staring from Law’s back. Law whimpers at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t you fucking stop.” Law grunts out reading hesitancy in Kid’s faltering of the pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kid smiles. Fuck, he loves this. Seeing Trafalgar’s back arch from his thrusts and the stimulation of his tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fuck, Eustass-yahh, fuck, harder!” Law pants out clawing at the metal arm under his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Well when you ask so nicely.” Kid uses his new limb to push Trafalgar back against his chest changing the angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Once he knows that it’s just Eustass-ya, Law is able to submit to the sensations. His skin is electrified. It’s the opposite of the ice cold White Lead, of Minion Island. No, Eustass-ya is heat and warmth and Law feels like his body is on fire. The coolness of the metal against his chest juxtaposes the intense heat spreading from his back. Not to mention Kid hitting his prostate on every single thrust up. His whole being is like a live wire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He grabs Kid’s hand from his hip and brings it to his aching, dripping cock. Law can do little more than just take, take, and take, there’s no giving needed. He’s not even consciously moving his hips to match Eustass-ya’s rhythm. Simply being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid can tell Trafalgar is close. His body is strung so tight he may spontaneously combust. He wants to slow it down a bit, make it last longer but he can’t. Not when his bed partner is living for this. Kid feels a hand brush against his face. Focusing on the tattooed hand as it pushes his sweaty hair back from his face, he makes eye contact with its owner. Trafalgar looks positively wrecked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Law cranes his neck back to reach Kid’s open mouth. The position is deeply uncomfortable for Law but then he never did want comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Come inside me, Kid.” Law whispers into his mouth. A searing kiss follows that is mostly tongues and teeth. Hearing his first name out of that sinful mouth is enough to do Kid in. Law makes a groan that sounds almost like choking so Kid counts it, too. Anatomy, be damned. Law comes immediately after, hands gripping fistfuls of Kid’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    After riding out the remnants of their orgasm, Kid collapses onto Law. Realizing while the man enjoyed breath play, he probably didn’t want to be smothered so soon after an orgasm. Carefully pulling out, Kid then flops over on his back beside him. Neither man does more than heavily breathe for some time. Kid is almost asleep before Law finally speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I...apologize for earlier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “The dick taking? Well I would say one more orgasm should repay your debt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Tch.” Law leans up on his elbows and pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t even look at Eustass-ya smiling face beside him. “No, when I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry about it.” Kid cuts him off with a wave of hand. “I get it. We all have shit. Just...say something next time.” Law looks at his bed partner curiously. Seems the Red Hair incident did more than just remove his arm. “I get them, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    If they were different people this may have been an emotional breakthrough. But neither wanted to put forth more vulnerabilities than were already on display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Next time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Unless the metal arm turns you off?” Kid laughs but deep down he worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Dare I say, Eustass-ya, you’re more attractive with the new appendage and scars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh so now I’m attractive to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Strictly your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They fall asleep sometime later. Neither broaching a subject deeper than the other is willing to give. Kid stretches out taking up the majority of the bed. He slides his remaining arm underneath Law’s head. And while Law keeps a physical distance between their bodies, in the night his tattooed hands curl around Eustass-ya’s painted nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Early the next morning, both captains slowly get dressed. There is an air of uncertainty of when they will meet again. Law buckles his pants and goes to put back on his sweater. But Kid moves faster. Flesh hand to throat, he pushes Law against the door and latches his hot mouth on Law’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Already miss me?” Law gasps out taken by pleasant surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Kid uses his metal arm to brush over Law’s nipples while he positions his massive thigh between Trafalgar’s legs. Kid continues to tighten his grip around his throat. Law’s eyes are glazing over as he begins to rut against him. Kid is peppering quick kisses and bites along his face and ear before leaning down to bite hard enough on his clavicle to draw blood. Pulling him off the door enough, Kid moves his metal arm to reach behind and knead Law’s ass. Law is completely overstimulated by hands, body, and the filthy nonsensical things flowing from Kid’s mouth. Kid continues to squeeze his neck until Law’s vision blurs and he comes violently jerking in Kid’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “And now…” Kid releases his neck, replacing his hand with his tongue. He licks over the soon to be bruised flesh then kisses a panting Law. “We’re even.” Kid pointedly looks down at the stain forming on the front of his damn spotted jeans. Trafalgar, that mother fucker, just smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh, Eustass-ya, try not to get killed in the New World.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kid laughs as he places a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead. An action far too intimate but Kid leaves the cabin before he has to see or hear Law’s response. Now to find Killer. He is impossibly hard and not about to let Law get the last word or orgasm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha okay so I didn't plan on writing a sequel when I first filled the prompt but couldn't let Kid not have his 'revenge' lol.</p>
<p>Some brief head canon: Kid is definitely an asshole to those he's not close to. And still kind of an asshole with those he is. It takes a long time for Kid to gain that trust with others but once he does, he is fully committed. Also Kid is very much a fan of consent (because consent is sexy!). This is the result of childhood trauma (whether sexual or just general neglect), Kid wants to be wanted by his family (crew), sexual partners, alliances, etc and if he's not, then he'll just leave. I feel like there is a whole gamut of emotions to unpack from his failed alliance with Apoo and Hawkins. Not only does he put his crew in danger but being betrayed and used (again) cuts him deep.</p>
<p>Can a kink be 'damaged people finding solace and healing with each other' ? Because that is totally my favorite subgenre haha.</p>
<p>Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time publicly sharing a fic so I hope anyone that reads enjoys it! As soon as I read the prompt, I knew I had to write something for it. Comments and suggestions for improvement on content/format are greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read it!</p><p>Also shout out to my male friends that got super random research questions on a Sunday afternoon about phantom dick feelings.  Gotta attempt some accuracy even in the OP world haha.</p><p>Updated to add second chapter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>